When I'm Gone
by Sarbeary
Summary: "Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart And you know you are their armor And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'em"
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of AU, I had a lot of fun writing this and there will be more!

Lycris and Title are from Emeinme's When I'm Gone

As always I thank Calleigh Logan for editing this and totally fangirling with me.

DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING

As Emily walked across the park she saw a small reflecting pound at the end of the path with a bench right on the edge. She walked up to it, sitting down gently. She slipped her shoes off and dipped a toe in the cold pond. "It's a little cold for that, don't you think?" A deep voice came from behind her.

"I was waiting for you," She patted the bench next to her and he sat down next to her. "I missed you."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "I missed you too, but don't worry. We'll be together soon enough without having to worry about your mom."

Emily turned to face Derek with wide eyes. "How? You would have to quit…You don't have to quit!" Derek had been working for her mom for almost a year as security. When Emily came home for the summer she made any excuse to be by him. Things bloomed, causing them to sneak out to see each other.

"I got offered another job. It pays just a bit more. It would help me pay for college." Derek lightly kissed her lips.

"Mom probably loves you more than me, she will offer as much as you want to stay. Just talk to her first." He nodded. Emily tucked herself into his embrace again. "I love it out here. It seems that no one can be sad here." The park where they were was walking distance from the senator's mansion on the outskirts of Chicago.

As the couple sat there in total bliss, not thinking of anything too far in the future, the night got darker, making it almost impossible to see past a foot away. The snapping of a couple twigs made Derek pull Emily closer to him and tense up. Emily just laughed. "It was an animal."

"You don't know that. It could have been a person who lost their mind and now is killing people." Emily smacked his chest knowing she told him about a dream where that had happened. "Let's go, its real dark." He stood up, pulling her with him towards the mansion.

She huffed as she was dragged to her feet. "But when we get back, we won't be able to do this." Closing the small distance between them, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she felt his hands pulling her hips closer, she smiled. "How about we go get a small motel room? We'll be back before sun rise!"

Derek sighed. He loved Emily. She was probably the first woman he has ever really felt this strong about. But her mom was his boss and he could lose his job if her mom found out about them. "Not tonight, babe. I want to have a whole night." He gave her a chaste kiss.

"Derek, I leave in less than a month!" Emily pulled away, frowning. "I want to make love to you before I go back!"

He grabbed for her hand but she pulled away, "Babe, I want that too, but I don't want it to be rushed. I want it to be romantic, something we will always remember. Something I can hold on to till I see you again."

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" Emily pouted, burying her heard in his chest. "When is your next day off?"

"Tuesday, but you are with your mom at the benefit dinner for something," Derek let his hand travel up and down her arm. "I could talk to Dave and see if I could switch him and go with you guys."

"He'll say yes. He hates politics." Dave was her mom's head security guard and somewhat of an uncle figure to Emily. He had been working for her mom for longer than Emily herself could remember.

"I'll ask tomorrow but I better be getting a certain girl back who has to go shopping to get her outfit for the dinner." They started slowly walking back, taking their time.

"Why is mom making me take her media liaison with me? I'm an adult, I can pick my own outfits!" Her mom had been pretty insistent in not letting Emily pick her outfits for most dinners.

Derek just chuckled, "Do I have to find your old yearbooks?"

"That was a juvenile thing to do and I have grown up since then. Also, my hair doesn't stay like that without a lot of hair spray and product, not doing that to my hair ever again." She ran her hands threw her straight silky hair, wincing as she remembered her old fashion taste.

"Don't worry, JJ is cool and Pen is going. Don't know why, she just said she was." Garcia, or Pen as most people called her, was the senator's computer tech. She was a genius with computers and as long as she did good work, Emily's mom let her wear her bright colors every day.

"Do you think we might need a security detail?" Emily asked brightly, stopping right before the parks end.

Derek stopped too, pulling her so close that their foreheads were touching. "Nice try, babe, but I'm taking your mom to a bunch of meetings."

"How fair is it that my mom gets more time with my boyfriend than me?" She joked before giving Derek one last kiss then slipping away from him.

"No need to worry, there is nothing going on there. One: your dad would kill me and no one would be able to find the body, and two: I'm kind of head over heels for this other girl who looks a lot like her." He flashed her a dazzling smile.

Emily rolled her eyes and watched him wink then slip into a back door of the mansion where his room for the summer was located. Emily herself walked to the front of the house and slipped her key out. She cringed when the door squeaked loudly when she shut the door. She heard footsteps coming her way. Dave came around the corner, relaxing a bit upon seeing it was Emily.

"Kid, it's late. And you have to get up early tomorrow, right?" Emily nodded, not looking him in the eye. "I'm not going to tell your parents. You're a big girl, but you are getting a little old to be sneaking out to this guy's house twice a week every week."

"Technically not sneaking off to his house. We just hang out and talk." Dave was always there for Emily to talk to, even through her rough teenage years.

"Just be safe, kiddo. And go to bed," He patted her shoulder. Dave went back from his office to watch over the security.

As soon as Emily laid down she passed out, not waking back up again during the night. When she woke up again, the sun was streaming through the window. There was a constant knock at her door that she was ignoring. "Emily!" Her father's voice came from the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY!" Emily yelled into her pillow.

She heard the deep laughing of her father and he opened the door. "Time to get up, buttercup, you have to go shopping soon."

"No," Turning around in the bed, she tossed a pillow in the direction of the door.

"Do I have to get some water to wake you up?" Emily shot up and looked shocked at him. Her dad had poured glasses of water on her when she didn't wake up before. Not fun. "Mom wants you to be back for dinner, so you should leave in about an hour."

Wiping her eyes, Emily looked at her father's designer suit he only wore for high business. "Are you going to be here for dinner?"

"I'll try buttercup love you." Victor hated not being home for his daughter and wife, but business needed to be done.

"Love you too," Emily sighed as her father walked out of the room looking at his phone. His business had always been more important than her, not surprising that it still is. Crawling out of bed, Emily threw the clothes she hadn't taken off from the night before and got in the shower, letting the hot water release some tension in her body.

When she was done, she quickly changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a cute pink shirt she hadn't been able to wear anywhere because her mom said it didn't look fancy enough for any event. When Emily walked down stairs, she saw Derek and Pen talking laughing in the kitchen.

"You're up!" Pen exclaimed and hugged her friend before handing her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, Dad woke me before he left," The normal life in Emily's voice was gone. It was one of those days where she felt that she was a burden to her parents. She had a lot of days like that.

"Business?" Derek asked. There was nothing more he wanted to do than wrap Emily in a hug, but they couldn't risk it here.

Emily just shrugged her shoulders, "I just want to get this day over so I can sleep."

"Didn't you sleep enough? It's 12:30! We don't have a lot of time to get you a cute little dress." Pen exclaimed, pouting a bit.

"Actually we have to find her a dress that isn't little. It's the only reason we are going with her." JJ smiled, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

Emily smiled a bit but kept playing with her nails, "Thanks, guys, 'cause you know I was going to buy a little clubbing dress to go to a fundraising dinner where there will be mostly old people."

The infamous click of heels coming down the hall made the laughing quiet as Elizabeth walked into the room. "Emily? You guys haven't left yet?" The senator's tone was disapproving and her eyes were fixed on her daughter.

It took all of Emily's willpower not to roll her eyes, "I couldn't sleep last night. No need to worry, we're leaving now. Have fun at your meetings." Without another word Emily stormed out of the room, casting a quick look at Derek who looked worried.

Derek watched as Emily stormed off, Pen and JJ following her. The two blonds were surprisingly quiet. The front door slamming made an eerie echo through the mansion.

At the mall the girls didn't talk much at first. Emily just skimmed though racks of clothes, not finding anything that jumped out at her. JJ quietly watched Emily, wondering why the normally talkative woman was being so quiet. She didn't want to ask though. It wasn't her business, she was just one of Emily's mom's employees. Pen, on the other hand, was chatting and making jokes the whole time, probably overcompensating for the silent brunette.

"Oh, how about this one?" Garcia held up a knee length purple dress that was modest but still cute. "It covers everything and would totally make every guy in there want you."

Emily smiled slightly and grabbed the dress to examine it. "It's cute but I really don't want all the guys at the dinner on me. Most of them are old."

"How about the ones your age? Come on, Em, you haven't went on a date all summer! Your last break up couldn't have been that bad." Pen was always on her about dating someone, of course Emily never said yes.

Emily took the dress and went to the changing room. "I want some time to myself to relax." She said, slipping the dress on. "Damn, this dress is perfect!" Emily stepped out of the changing room, looking absolutely stunning.

"I would say it's appropriate for the dinner. And even if it wasn't, I would still tell you to buy it." JJ commented, smiling.

"Best part about it: your mom is buying!" Pen threw her hand in the air, gaining some weird looks from people in the store.

"I'll go change and we can buy it and then go home. I could totally take a nap about now." Emily quickly changed back into her jeans and shirt. The group bought the dress and headed home, after a lot of arguing from Pen to stop at Victoria's Secret for Emily.

When they finally arrived home they saw Elizabeth's car in the driveway. "Great, there goes my nap." Emily mumbled, pulling into the garage. The sound of Elizabeth yelling assaulted them as soon as they walked in the house. Something was off with the sound of her yelling, it was mad but scared. Emily shoved her dress at Pen. "Go hide upstairs and if I'm not up in ten minutes, call the cops. Okay?" Pen nodded but looked scared. "JJ, you're coming with me. But you don't have to"

"I'll go," JJ said, looking slightly frazzled but much more calm then Pen. The normally bubbly blond silently climbed the stairs with a scared look on her face. As soon as she was all the way up, Emily turned to JJ.

"I'm going to go see what's wrong. The yelling is coming from the kitchen so you can go around the back and come in or follow me." Emily's adrenaline was pumping, but she had to keep level headed. That's what they taught her in her college classes.

"I'll go around the back." Emily nodded and took a deep breath before going to the kitchen. She pushed though the kitchen door, bracing herself for what she might see. Her mom was sitting at the small table in the room with her hands around her back. Aaron, her mom's legal consultant, was blocking the path from her mom to the guy with the gun. The guy was taller than Emily but not as tall as Derek.

DEREK! Emily scanned the room for him. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him leaned up against the refrigerator, eyes closed and blood coming from a gash on his head. She had to force herself to breath and focus. She would check on him later. The gunman looked at her, pointing the gun towards her now.

"She isn't the one you want!" Aaron yelled, trying to get the focus on him again. Her mom's yelling had stopped for a second, making everything quiet. So quiet that you could hear everyone breathing. Emily heard nothing from Derek's direction.

He's dead. Emily froze, her heart stopped. NO, he has to be okay! Instead of thinking, she ran to Derek's side, not caring about anyone else in the room, or in the world. Her hand went to his neck to check for a pulse. It was there, weak, but it was there. She let a breath out.

"Get up!" The gunman yelled, pointing the gun at her once again.

Emily ran her hand on Derek's face, wiping some blood away and kissing his lips lightly. "I love you," she whispered before standing up. "What did mommy do to make you mad?" Her voice was ice cold. She had never got along with her mom, but if Derek died she would never forgive her.

"It's not your business, just come over here and sit." The gunman pointed next to her mom.

"No," Everyone's eyes were on her. Aaron was looking worried, urging her to just agree with the gunman. Her mom had the same emotionless mask on that she always had on, but she didn't look happy with her daughter. "I don't want to sit by her! Whatever she did to you can't be as bad as living with her." Emily didn't let her eyes leave the gunman. She couldn't look at her mom right now.

"It wasn't her, it was your father." The gunman came closer to Emily. "If you won't sit there, then turn around." He had some rope in his other hand.

Emily wasn't going to turn around but then she saw JJ from the back door. The blonde was standing in the cracked door, paralyzed with fear. After the man was done tying her hands he forcibly shoved her down. When the gunman turned back to Elizabeth, Emily got JJ's attention. "Get Dave and Pen make sure everyone is out. Call the cops!" Emily mouthed, hoping JJ understood her.

JJ nodded and disappeared. Emily focused all of her attention on Derek. His breathing was shallow, the blood was still flowing from his head, and bruises were on his face. "Baby, please wake up," Emily whispered, praying to see his beautiful eyes. Nothing happened.

"CALL HIM! TELL HIM TO GET HERE NOW!" The gunman was now pointing the gun right at her mom. Aaron was sitting with his hands behind his back with a dazed look and a bruises forming on the left side of his face.

"I told you I can't. He won't come if I tell him to." Elizabeth sounded somewhat scared but didn't let it show.

"If you don't, I might just finish your guard dog over there. Then maybe your worthless friend here. And then your precious little daughter." The gunman started walking towards Derek and Emily. "Nothing? Really, Elizabeth, are you really that heartless?" The man now had the gun pointing straight at Derek. "He took a hell of a beating for you earlier and now you will just let him die?" Still Elizabeth said nothing.

The gun went off, but it wasn't loud due to the silencer at the end. The bullet struck Derek's shoulder making him whimper. Emily struggled at her rope binding her hands, trying to get to him. "MOM, JUST CALL!" Emily felt the tears falling from her face.

"I can't." The gunman pointed the gun once again at Derek, but it was pointed at his head this time.

"I knew you were heartless, but you are pure evil, aren't you?" The gunman asked Elizabeth. "You are going to risk the life of a man who your daughter clearly loves for your own stubbornness."

Still the senator was silent. The gunman put his finger on the trigger, "STOP! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE!" Emily screamed, all of her focus going out the window.

He put the gun down and kneeled in front of Emily. "How sweet of you," He ran the gun around her face, making her flinch. "I need you to call your daddy. Tell him to come home. If you try anything, I will shoot him." He motioned to Derek, who was still moaning in pain.

"I...if I do, will you get him help or at least untie me so I can help him." Emily looked at the man really for the first time. He had dark brown hair and soulless green eyes.

"I'll think about it," He pulled out his phone and put it to Emily's ear. It rang three times before her dad picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Um…can you come home right now, please?" Emily let a sob out when the gunman pointed the gun to Derek's chest.

"What's wrong?" Her dad was worried. His daughter never cried in front of anyone.

"Dad, just come home now, please!" Before she could hear his response, the gunman ripped phone away from her ear and shut it.

"Good job. Now let me cut that rope. If you try anything, I will kill him without blinking. Got it?" Emily nodded. As soon as her hands were free, she placed them on Derek's bleeding shoulder. The gunman stood up and went back to Elizabeth, pointing the gun at her again.

"How can two people as heartless as you create someone so caring and sweet as little Emily? I mean, she would give up her life for a man who you would let die in a heartbeat." The gunman asked.

The senator still didn't say anything, she just stared ahead. Emily looked behind her and saw Aaron looking at the door from the dining room with confusion. "Dave." He mouthed to Emily.

No, they were supposed to leave. They were supposed to be safe. "Tell him to leave." Emily mouthed back before turning her attention to Derek.

"Em?" Derek asked roughly, his eyes briefly fluttering open before closing again.

"Shhh, baby, you need your strength. Just hold on, I will get you help. I promise." She sniffled, not taking her hands off his bullet wound.

He forced his eyes open and looked her straight in the eye. "I…I love you."

"I love you too, baby. More than anything in the world." She kissed him passionately before pulling away. "Keep fighting for me."

"Always." His eyes fluttered close. "This might put a bump in the plans I had for next weekend."

Emily smiled through her tears, he could always make her smile. "What were they?"

"I asked for next weekend off so we could take a trip to the beach and spend the whole time making love." His voice was getting softer and weaker with every word.

"That's so amazing, baby, but you have to conserve your energy. Don't talk, just fight." Emily could feel his pulse weakening by the minute.

Emily heard the man yelling at her mother, but didn't want to listen anymore. She just wanted Derek to be okay. When Aaron moved next to Emily, it almost gave her a heart attack. "How is he doing?" Aaron's voice was just barely audible.

"Bad. Really bad, I didn't know people had this much blood to lose." Emily was still kneeled next to Derek with her hands soaked with blood, not to mention the blood all around him.

"I saw Dave through the door and he wants you to get out now." Aaron looked back to see the gunman still pointing his gun at Elizabeth, thanking God that the man hadn't seen he moved.

"No, I'm not leaving him," When she looks at Derek his face is visibly pale and his breathing was labored.

Aaron looked at the young couple. "Both of you go. I'll distract him but you have to move fast."

"I don't think he's up for it," As the warm tears fell down her face, Emily realized that this is the most she has cried in a long time.

"I can," Derek's hoarse voice whispered. Emily looked at him worriedly.

"Move through the back door when I signal you." They nodded and Aaron got back to his old place near the table.

Emily finally let go of Derek's shoulder and quickly undid her belt, "Baby, this is definitely not the time." Derek chuckled when she gave him an evil look.

"This is to somewhat stop the bleeding. I learned it last year. But if I put it on too early then you could lose your arm." She tightened the belt blocking some of the blood flow to the gushing shoulder then got on the other side of Derek so she would be able to help him to the door.

Aaron watched as the gunman passed the room, checking his watch every minute or so, and decided to make his move. "You know, checking your watch doesn't make the time go by any faster."

"You really feel like talking, smart ass?" The gunman came closer to Aaron, holding his gun to his shoulder. "Do you want the same injury as your buddy over there?"

"Go for it," Emily knew that he was talking to them and prayed he wouldn't get shot. She helped Derek up quickly and out of the room before hearing the gun smack against Aaron's head…again. Once they were out of the kitchen, Emily made her way to the living room, practically dragging Derek with her.

"Oh my God!" Pen shrieked as soon as they made it in the living room. JJ stood there, horrified at the amount of blood covering both of them.

Dave was at their side in an instant helping Derek stand. "There are police outside but I told them not to come in. It will spook the guy."

"He wants something from my dad. He almost killed Derek because my mom wouldn't call him to come home." Emily didn't care if she was covered in the blood of her boyfriend or the fact that she was just held at gunpoint. There was nothing she wanted to do more then beat that man to a pulp.

"Let's get him outside. There are people who can help." Dave said, dragging Derek toward the front door. The blondes followed, still in shock.

When they got out, there were six or seven police cars and an ambulance waiting. A couple police officers came and took Derek, lifting him easier than she ever could. They took him to the ambulance and placed him on a stretcher, letting the paramedics do their work.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to a hospital now!" One paramedic yelled, ripping off Emily's belt and lifting Derek's shirt. "What did this guy do to the poor kid?"

Emily sneaked closer and saw Derek's chest all shades of blue and purple with welts and scars all over. She gasped and stepped back, almost falling. Dave was at her side, placing a hand on her arm and pulling her away from the ambulance. "Let them work."

"No, I have to stay with him." Emily broke from Dave and ran back to the ambulances. "Can I ride with him?" She asked the paramedics who looked at each other and shrugged.

They were all stepping in the back when a hand stopped Emily. "Miss Prentiss, we need you here to answer questions to help get your mom out safe," A police officer said.

Emily looked back at Derek, then at the house, "I could care less right now. Derek might die because she wouldn't swallow her fucking pride." Everyone stopped and looked at the senator's daughter.

Dave stepped in again, "Emily, Aaron is still in there." Emily's face became neutral for a second, weighing her options. "You can't help Derek by waiting. You can help Aaron right now though."

"I'll ride with him," Pen added, trying to keep the tears from falling. She needed to be strong for Emily.

Emily nodded, "One sec," She climbed in the back of the ambulance where the paramedics were still working. She leaned down and kissed Derek lightly, "I love you." His eyes fluttered open and he smiled just a bit. "I know you love me too. Now be good for the doctors, okay? And stay strong for me." He gave her a small smile and his eyes closed again.

She crawled back out of the ambulance and went to Dave. Pen got in the ambulance and they closed it up before speeding away quickly. "Please say he will be all right." The tears were threatening to fall once again.

"He's a fighter. But right now, let's help Aaron and your mom." Dave wrapped his arm around her supportingly and led her to the police officers waiting to question her.

The officer pulled out a notebook, "What can you tell me about how he acted?" This police office was dressed in a suit, probably a detective, with a heavy southern accent.

"He was really mad. He yelled at my mom, telling her to call my dad. She wouldn't, so he shot Derek." Emily broke into sobs. Dave brought her to his chest, soothing her back. Now that she wasn't by Derek she couldn't keep the tears in.

"Is that all you need?" Dave asked. The detective nodded, and walked away to talk to other officers. "Let's go sit down." Emily didn't say anything, she just continued to cry.

Dave sat them down on a bench a small distance from the main group. "Dave, he can't die. I need him," Emily muttered, pulling at the necklace Derek had gotten her last week.

"How long have you two been together?" He noticed her clothes were covered in blood, but she either didn't care or didn't notice.

"About two months. We were talking a lot and I realized I like him more than I have ever liked anyone. He planned on taking a trip next weekend. It would are first time…you know..." Emily looked down, smiling. "He was such a softie and romantic."

"He is," Dave reminded her. "And I know he is going to fight."

Emily didn't say anything, just looked back up to the house, "Have I ever said I hate politics?"

"So do I, kiddo, so do I."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm so sorry for not posting this for EVER but I got busy with getting ready for school. i know this is short i promise i will make the next chapter longer. :( When I did decied to update my internet decided it hates me and wont work. It should be fixed with in two weeks! Hopefully… Good news Criminal Minds is back soon!**

**I wanted to thank LOVESxPAGET ; michan92 ;** **tashak for taking the time to review it meant a lot to me. :) Also want to thank everyone who read reviewed and such!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! BELIVE MORGAN AND EMILY WOULD HAVE CUTE LITTLE MOCAH BABIES IF I OWNED!**

Aaron's head was spinning. It hurt from the pistol butt to his head, twice. Not to mention the killer headache he had coming into work. All he knew was that the gun man wanted Victor for some reason. It had to be a hell of a reason, he almost killed Derek over it. Seeing Derek's body soaked in blood and Emily trying to stop it was an image Aaron knew was going to be haunting his nightmares for a while.

The day had started off normal beside from the house being quiet, due to the absent of a very talkative computer tech. Aaron arrived at the mansion after being called to discuss some case dealing with the senator's campaign for next year. When he got there, he heard some noise from the kitchen and couldn't help himself to look. Another thing he wish he could un-see. He saw the gunman repeatedly kicking Derek's ribs as he was curled in a ball trying to stop it.

Without another thought, Aaron rushed in and pushed the man to the other side of the room. The gunman looked at Aaron but just smiled back with a smile like a snake. "Move and I shoot him." He pointed his gun at Derek. "That's what I thought. Now move him against the fridge then go by her." Aaron had done as he was told, seeing the shape Derek was in.

When he set Derek in a sitting position, the body guard mumbled, "Tell Em I love her." Aaron backed up, looking shocked at his friend's words. Were him and Emily together? It would explain the change in his behavior and how Emily had changed since last summer as well.

"You can do it when you get out of here." Aaron didn't let him disagree. Instead, he stood up and went by the senator. He knew he could help her more than he could help Derek right now.

Seeing Emily come through the door a couple minutes later freaked Aaron out. He knew how Derek was doing and he knew she didn't need to see her lover suffer. Aaron himself would never want to see Haley hurt in the slightest, he knew it was an alpha male state of mind. Now that the young couple was gone, the gunman hadn't took his eyes off the senator, who looked put together where most people would be in tears.

"He won't give you whatever you want." Elizabeth's words made Aaron whip his head around, not helping his headache, to look at her with disbelief.

"I think he will, unless he wants his wife to die." The gunman wore a smile of pure evil. Aaron thought it was weird that he wasn't wearing any sort of disguise. Wouldn't you want your identity to stay hidden? Unless he knew he wasn't walking away from this. Maybe Aaron would take the vacation Haley was talking about if he got out of here.

"You're nothing but a low life scum bag, not even a blip on his radar until you pick up a gun and pretend to be a man. You beat up a man who didn't even try and fight back and that's the only way you would have ever won." The senator kept the gunman's gaze. "You scared the life out of my daughter for the fun of it. How do you think my husband will take a scum bag touching his little girl?"

"I'm not a scum bag! He made me do this! It's his fault!" The gunman turned around and paced the kitchen, mumbling to himself.

Aaron looked up at his boss, who was staring at the door. Had she known that's how he was going to react? Would that be enough to put the gunman off till the Victor got there?

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MIGHT MAKE ME UPDATE QUICKER!**


	3. Chapter 3

So I didn't thank her last time but Calleigh Logan thanks a ton :) She is amazing and I cant thank her enough. I want to thank everyone who read last chapter and is still reading now I have a couple chapters done that just need to be proof read. There is a bit of Derek/Emily moments but there wont be for a chapter or two, sorry.

I'm going to share probably one of the scariest moments with you in my short life. I was backing out of a drive from my friends to go home and back into a parked car on the other side of the road. No one was hurt or anything but that stop me from crying like crazy. NO TICKET THOUGH! I couldn't be more happy about that and the person wasn't mad at me so everything is good! When I got home I thought I lost most my stories and I did cry again but no need to worry that's all good too.

Now if you have been so nicely reading all that I thank you just needed vent a bit.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A THING, except a dog stuff animal from Navy Pier I bought years ago.

The rush of people all around the mansion was insane, there was news reporters, police officers, SWAT teams all waiting to see how everything would play out. Emily was still seated at the bench away from all the chaos and commotion. News reporters had tried to come to talk to her but Dave shooed them away before they could say a word. She was now dressed in an over sized sweatshirt and a pair of shorts that JJ had got from her from her car. The blond had helped Dave keep the press at bay for a while using what she learned in school but the whole time she would sneak a look at Emily to see how she was holding up.

The senator's daughter hadn't said a word to anyone but Dave and the police since she got out. Pen had called them saying Derek was in surgery but it didn't look good, a fact the blond hadn't yet told Emily. There was talk of the FBI coming in and helping with the hostage situation but nothing more than talk for now. Dave was off talking with the lead detective planning what to do once Victor arrived. JJ made her way across the crowd off people to where Emily sat staring into space.

"Hey," JJ smiled sitting by Emily. She had only seen someone this sad once, when her sister had killed herself. At the time JJ was too young to understand but the looks on her parents faces was burned into her memory.

Emily looked up, "Any news?" The sad glint in her eye made JJ's heart rise in her throat. When JJ didn't look her in the eye Emily let out a sob. "Please no!" No he couldn't be gone she couldn't live with out him, it would be like living with half of your heart.

JJ turned to her realizing what Emily was thinking, "He is in surgery right now the doctors don't know how it will turn out. He lost a lot of blood." JJ sat down next to the woman she'd like to call a friend and grabbed her hand squeezing hoping to give her some comfort.

Emily just nodded feeling her heart start to beat again. Emily had never really cared this much about any one how cold one person change that so easily in such a small time. She never belived in 'soul mates' before she meet Derek, there was something about him that she was drawn to. At first she thought it was his looks, he was in the top three most handsome man she meet. But unlike all the other men he wasn't full of himself, he was a caring loving man who actually liked her, her awkward Emily Prentiss who had one boyfriend in her whole life.

They hadn't even known each other for a whole month when Derek asked her out. Emily couldn't get why a guy like Derek would ever want to go out with _her._The first date was amazing, perfect, how every date Emily ever wanted wrapped in one. Derek took her to a fancy restaurant that probably cost his week pay check for the appetizers. He dragged her along threw the city showing her the 'must see spots of Chicago.' After a game at Wiggly field where Derek had tried to explain the game to her, she somewhat catch on which made him smile, a smile that didn't leave his face the whole night. From the game he took her for a ride on his motorcycle around town making her tuck herself into his back and giggle. He yelled over his shoulder to her that he would never hurt her. The young couple stopped to at Navy Pier to shop and ride the ferries wheel.

While they waited for their ride on the ferris wheel Derek bought her a small dog with a Chicago shirt on. While they were stopped at the top to let others on Emily over looked the beauty of Chicago right before as the sun set on the city, Derek stole a sweet timid first kiss. They ended the date strolling down a secluded beach just outside the city. Derek had confided in her while they were driving back to the mansion that night had been the best night of his life.

Emily looked up to see JJ looking at her with concern on her face but every time she went to speak nothing came out. The girls sat there in silences till a dark colored sedan pulled up, Victor got out and was quickly swarmed by everyone. Emily sat still watching as her father was ushered away from everyone and was talking to the lead detective and Dave. Victor nodded along with whatever they were saying, he saw his daughter and walked towards her. JJ nodded to him and walked to the main group to help.

"You okay?" Her father sat down next to her.

Her eyes shot to him completely forgetting whatever she was so lost in thought about. "You have to get in there and help them!" Her voice was frantic and more scared then he ever heard before.

Victor was worried he had never seen her like this but thinking back he didn't spend a lot of time by his daughter. "I will baby I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you to daddy," She wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him tight a voice in the back of her head telling her it might be the last time she every got to hug him. Victor just rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"When I get out I want to meet this boyfriend of yours and have a talk with him." Emily chuckled but didn't feel like telling him that they had already met. "I'll see you soon buttercup." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before standing up.

Emily watched through her tears as her dad walked into the mansion ready to face a man that was on the verge of a psychotic break. She didn't know who to be more worried about, her boyfriend who might not make it out of surgery or her father who was about to confront a psycho. Her chest started to rise and fall quicker than before making it hard to breathe. It was getting hard to breath all of a sudden Emily couldn't see in front of her. She could sort of make out the feeling of her back hit the ground behind her.

There was a sound of distant footsteps growing louder and louder. "Emily breath," She heard Dave's voice in the darkness but it seemed far away. "Get her an ambulance now!" An ambulance? Why would she need that? Was she going to die?

She still couldn't see, her hearing seemed so far away. It felt like sometone or something was pulling her farther into the darkness. The only thing she could feel is the over whelming cold taking over her whole body.

Review please it take like a minute and it makes my really bad week better!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I suck at updating don't I? So sorry life just wants to get in the way of everything it seems. **

"Everyone's nerves are now on edge more than before. The senator's daughter, Emily, passed out moments after her father went in to confront a man who had shot one of their security guards and is still holding two hostages. One of them is reported to be the Senator herself," A news reporter said, looking at the camera then back at the mansion.

The police now had ears in the mansion, but that wouldn't do them good if the gunman decided to shoot Victor Prentiss as soon as he walked in. They had a team ready to go in on call in case someone got shot. The lead detective, Will LaMontagne Jr. was trying to contain the press but nothing would work.

Will watched as the blonde who had rushed to Emily's side when she collapsed came up to him, looking worse for wear. "Jennifer Jareau. I can help you with the press, I'm the senator's press liaison." She smiled slightly and shook his hand. She had noticed the detective shoot the press evil looks but was too busy to deal with them.

"William LaMontagne Jr., and if you would control them, I would be very thankful." JJ smiled at his accent, any other moment she would think it was extremely sexy and ask for his number. Will watched her walk away for a second before going up to Dave, who was standing over Emily on a stretcher. She was still unconscious. The paramedics were working on getting her to the hospital, checking her vitals and keep her breathing by a face mask.

Dave noticed him and forced himself to walk away from Emily. "Will, anything?" Will applauded the man he seemed to care for Emily as much as a father would, maybe more than her father did.

"No, Victor just went in. There are some FBI agents looking over the gunman's behavior. Not a lot to do but wait." Will saw Dave look over at Emily as they were lifting her into the ambulance, "Go with her we can hold everything down here."

"Call me if anything happens and thank you." Dave ran off to the ambulances, getting in before it sped away.

Will turned back to the main group and to the FBI agents who had just arrived minutes before. There were two agents, an older man who looked like he had seen his fair share of situations like this and a woman with short brown hair who looked pretty young. Unlike most FBI agents he had worked with, these agents didn't make him feel looked down upon.

"Detective," Agent Gideon said, nodding his head at him as he got closer. "Victor just got in there."

"Teams are ready to go in at our call." Agent Greenaway said, typing on a laptop quickly. "We are also running a background on Victor to figure out who his enemies are."

"He would have to do something real bad to make someone this mad." Will said, nodding towards the house. "He was ready to kill to get Victor in there."

"Well, Victor seemed to be just as ruthless in starting his business. He has logged more work hours than even you, sir," Elle said to Gideon. "But his businesses are taking off."

"What are his businesses?" Gideon asked, looking over her shoulder to the screen, not understanding computers enough to look it up himself.

"He started a law firm a few years ago with three other men, but now it seems that they are no longer a part. He was young when he joined the firm, now he practically owns it. One of the hostages, Aaron Hotchner, works for the Senator and works for the firm. Victor also seems to have one investment company of some sorts that he started years ago. He made enough last year to almost pay his daughters 4 year university completely off."

"So do you think it's someone who they won against in court?" Will asked.

"Probably not, it would take more than a win in court to take a senator hostage." Gideon looked away lost in thought. "What happened to his old partner in the firm?"

Elle typed, searching as quick as she could, she wasn't a specialist in computers, "It seems that they were let go or retired. None of them live near the area anymore."

"Call the techs back at Quantico. Tell them to look into anyone Victor has ever done wrong to." Gideon said before walking away.

JJ walked up to the group right before Gideon walked away. "Uh… I know a tech who can work faster than any of yours," she said to Elle, smiling slightly, trying not to sound snobbish.

"No offense, but the FBI has only the best," Elle shot back before walking away to call the techs.

"Okay…" JJ let out a short laugh before pulling out her phone to call Pen. "She really needs to chill."

Will laughed at the blonde, smiling brightly at her ability to joke at a time like this, "What are you doing?"

"Calling the best tech," JJ knew that no matter what the cranky agent said that Pen was the best. As soon as the ringing stopped, JJ spoke again. "Hey, Pen, how's he doing?"

"I don't know, he's still in surgery. They won't tell me anything! His mom will be here soon and his younger sister got here a half hour ago… She's still in high school, JJ, she can't lose her big brother!" The normally happy blond sounded discouraged.

"He is going to be okay. I have something to tell you, then something to ask you but you can't freak out, okay?" Pen agreed. "Emily fainted and they took her to the hospital."

"She _what_? Why? Is she alright?" Pen stood back from her spot and started to pace the room. "Oh my god, I can't do this!"

"Penelope, listen I know you're upset. I am too, but I need you to do pull yourself together now and do some sleuthing for me. I need you to do what you do best and look into Em's dad's history in his business, any enemies he made, his old partners, anything." Will was still standing next to JJ, listening to her conversation hoping he could help.

"I don't have a computer!" Pen whined and plopped back in her seat.

Will jumped in, "I can have a uniform drop one off for her within ten." He waved a cop over, telling him to drop whatever he was doing and get a laptop to the hospitable ASAP.

JJ smiled at him, and began talking to Penelope again. "I will get you one, just breathe for a bit. Get a coffee and some chocolate. Dave should be there somewhere with Em."

"O-okay, I really do need a coffee. Don't you get hurt now too or I will kill you." JJ laughed and hung up smiling.

"Thank you, Will," JJ ran her hand through her hair, breathing out heavily. "You know, when I took this job I thought the worst. I thought I would have to deal with Emily's party hard reputation. I never thought this would happen." JJ still had a year left in college. Landing a job for a senator was a dream come true, now it seemed like a nightmare.

Will put a reassuring hand on her arm, rubbing it slightly. "We will get them all out. Everything will be okay, promise."

JJ wanted to believe him, but the gut feeling she was having were screaming the opposite. "Detective?" Another cop came up to the pair. "We have Aaron Hotchner's wife here. She wanted to speak with you or Mr. Rossi, since he is not here…" The young cop looked frazzled. He probably wasn't expecting this when he came into work either.

"Bring her over her, Jake," Will took his hand off her arm, turning his attention back to her. "Do you know Mrs. Hotchner well?"

"Yeah I met them once or twice when she would stop by to say hi. They've been together since high school." JJ saw the familiar blonde coming their way. "I think they were trying for a baby." Will shot her a sad look upon hearing that. JJ grimaced back before turning towards Hailey.

"Jennifer? Is everything okay? No one would tell me anything." JJ always admired the older woman for her ability to look put together in any situation, right now not being one of them.

"A gunman is holding Aaron, Victor, and Elizabeth hostage. We don't know much." JJ looked over to Will, silently asking him if she should tell her about Derek.

"Ma'am, your husband is in there. We are doing what we can to get him out as quick as possible." A cop waved Will over frantically. "I'm sorry, I will be back."

JJ watched as he ran towards where the FBI agents were. "Where is Dave? Is he in there too?" Hailey was scanning the crowd. "Is Derek in there too?"

"No," JJ grabbed Hailey's hand, leading her away from the chaos. "Derek was shot by the gunman, he is in surgery." Hailey gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. She had just seen Derek the other day at Aaron's office when she went to drop off lunch to her husband. They had a quick conversation while she waited for a meeting to be over. "Dave in is at the hospital with Emily. She fainted, they think it was the stress." JJ let a small tear slid down her cheek.

Hailey stayed quiet for a bit, looking at the mansion, "Who would do this?" She turned back to JJ, who couldn't do anything but shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know, but everything will be okay." She knew that wasn't true but maybe if she kept repeating it to herself then it might come true. She needed it to come true.

**I don't know when I will be able to post another chapter it is written though!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Pretty please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Criminal Minds **

While waiting for the officer to drop off the laptop, Pen had paced the waiting room more than ten times. She had bought a coffee and chocolate bar, devouring them quickly. Every time she paced past Desire's chair she looked up tears, streaming down her face. Pen had bought the teen a chocolate bar too, but she was slowly picking at it. She knew that Derek's mom was going to be here soon and Pen didn't know if she could handle seeing the older woman in pain too.

"Mama!" Desire stood up, throwing herself at the older woman who had just walked into the room. Fran Morgan slowly ushered her daughter to sit back down, whispering soothing words to her to get her tears to stop flowing so fast.

Pen wished she still had her parents to do that, but right now wasn't the time to be thinking about herself. One of her best friends, her best guy friend, was in touch and go surgery, her other friend just fainted for a reason still unknown. With all of this stress there was no doubt she was going to need to start dying her hair real early. She did always like the color red…

"Darling, you have to sit down." Fran's voice pulled her out of her thoughts to see the woman standing before her, only a couple inches shorter, thanks to Pen's bright kitten heels. Pen let her lead her to a chair, not wanting to argue with her. From what Derek had told her, the woman might not look it but she could scare anyone.

A young officer came rushing into the waiting room, quickly scanning it before rushing to Pen handing the laptop over. "Sorry, the traffic was bad getting over here."

"Thank you," Pen said. Opening the laptop, she opened it to the internet before the young officer was even out of the room. Fran sat in wonder watching Pen search many different websites, pulling any information on Victor Prentiss that was out there. After a few minutes Fran went to sit by her daughter and let Pen work.

Nothing was heard in the room except the fast clicking of the keyboard. Derek's older sister came in after driving the long drive from the small town where she now lived. She didn't waste time going straight for her mom and sister. Pen looked up to see the poor family clinging to each other. They couldn't lose Derek, they already lost too much. A ping from her laptop got her got out of the daze and she smiled slightly before calling JJ.

"Please say you found something!" JJ answered, sounding exhausted.

"I found more than 'something'. I found the best information out there in the digital world!" Pen couldn't help but hide the smile on her face. "I think I know who this guy is!"

There was a moment of silence as JJ waved the detective and FBI agents over to her. "Okay, Pen you're on speaker with Will, the FBI, and me."

"I normally would ask who Will is, but I'll wait for later. Jay, you're going to need to get on a computer, I'm gonna email you the info!"

"Okay," JJ looked at Will who motioned to a passing cop who hurried off to fetch a laptop.

"Goody, I'm going to send you a picture of the guy who I think is our guy since you saw him." The normal life in Pen's voice was coming back just a bit.

Everyone waited in silence until the cop came back with a laptop. JJ wasted no time opening her email. JJ opened the new message to see the man who shot her friend. Her mouth wasn't able to form any words. She looked up at Will, who'd been hovering proactively over her side. Will looked at the picture before taking the phone.

"That's him," Will answered for JJ, who looked like she just might throw up.

"Well that, my sweet southern angel," Will couldn't help but smile, he looked over to see JJ smirking a bit but her face was still pale, "is Gary Davis. He worked in Prentiss Investment as a lower paid accountant. From what I can see he used to run the numbers to see where and when the company should put their money."

"Used to?" Gideon asked, wondering how his tech people missed this.

"Yes, sir, he was fired three months ago for messing up big time. It looks like he told them to put a lot of money in a business and within a week that business crashed like that poor plane in LOST."

"How did you find him?" Elle had looked herself but didn't find anyone suspicious, and by the picture this guy looked like a normal guy.

"I looked back in Victor's law firm but soon found that was a dead end. They mostly dealt with petty business disagreements and most who work or worked there were old. So I checked into the investment company. At first I thought it was going nowhere either but then I thought there had to be a lot of bad stuff in this guy's life that he would shoot…. That he would hurt anyone." Pen's voice got timid and quiet for a second. "After finding who had been fired in the last six months, I looked through that list until I found our man Gary, who was the perfect candidate for Mr. Super Evil. After he lost his job due to his error, his wife left him for another man, another math man that worked with Gary for years. To make matter worse, his ten year old girl got hit by a car a week before he lost his job. She died in the hospital four days ago."

It made sense to Gideon that this was a man who lost everything, his job, his wife, his daughter. He had nothing else to lose. Gary was going after the man who he deemed responsible for all of this, Victor.

"Does he have any other family members, brothers, sisters, parents?" Elle was going to call the techs back at Quantico when this was done and yell at them. If a random girl can find more than people who are supposed to be the best, they have a problem.

Pen looked up to see Dave walking in the room, "Um… let me check…" Looking back at her computer, she quickly checked. "Aw, this is super sad and if this man hadn't shot my boy I would feel for him." Looking at this man's life made the hair on her arms stand up, his whole life was crashing around him quickly. "His sister, who he raised after their parents got killed in a drunk driving accident, was killed in a drunk driving accident herself the day after her niece died in the hospital."

Dave sat down near the tech, looking at the screen, trying to fill himself in. The random screens filled with small letters only got him more lost. "So he lost everything and he blames Victor. Why did he beat the crap out Derek and shoot him?" JJ asked finally, talking again. The urge to throw up was now replaced with a rage to hurt this man, no matter how bad his life was.

"Beating him up was most likely to make sure he couldn't stop him, maybe to give him power he felt he didn't have. Shooting Mr. Morgan was not what he planned at first, he just wanted Victor. He saw how it affected Emily and he knew that she was the only way he was going to get Victor home." Elle stated.

Gideon looked back to the mansion, running a hand over his head. "So we gave this guy what he wanted. He has Victor in there and no one else to stop him."

The feeling of dread in JJ's stomach all came rushing back. "Aaron." His name came out as a squeak.

"What?" Gideon looked at the blonde, who was now shivering with fear.

"Aaron is in there! He will protect them or die trying. That's how he is, but he…he can't die Haley needs him… they need him." JJ peeked over to where Haley was standing alone, sipping water.

"They?" Pen wondered before it clicked. "Haley's pregnant! I thought she looked glow-y when I saw her last!"

"Yeah, she told me today." The young couple had been trying for a while, the news seemed to be the best news for both of them.

"That makes everything much more complicated," Will mumbled, feeling for the woman. He knew how it was being raised by a single parent, he didn't want that for anyone.

Silence filled both ends of the call, no one knowing what they were going to do. "Pen, I'll call you back once we know what we are going to do." JJ didn't want her bubbly friend to hear them make a plan that would possibly end one of their friend's lives.

"Okay, call me when something happens! Dave is here so I think our girl is fine, that's one less thing you have to worry about." Dave gave Pen a sad look when she hung up. "We found out who the guy was. That's good, they are going to get everyone out and Derek will come out of surgery perfectly fine with only a small wound! You're here, so Emily must be fine or you wouldn't have left her side!"

Dave looked down at his shoes, kicking the linoleum floor. "They made me leave, I don't know how she is." To see a girl who was like a daughter to him hooked up to the machines and lying still tore a hole in his heart. "They wouldn't tell me what's wrong since I'm not family."

"Why does everything have to go wrong today?" Pen sat the laptop in the empty seat next to her and turned toward Dave, who looked lost. "Why did he have to cause this much pain? I get it, he lost everything, but why does he have to take them away from us!" The tears Pen had been fighting all day finally made an appearance on her face, making her makeup smear slightly.

Dave grabbed the blonde's hand, squeezing it, hoping to stop her from making a big scene. "Shhh, kitten you need to breath." She met his eyes and curled into his side, crying harder than before. "He will be fine, he's a fighter." Dave hoped he was right. He saw how much Emily loved the boy, she couldn't stand to lose him. The thought alone had put her in the hospital. "And we both know Emily. She is just making a big deal out of nothing like she always does."

The normally cool headed ex-cop wanted to drive back to the mansion and beat the man responsible until he was in as much pain as Derek and Emily. Pen crying into his shoulder and Emily in the room down the hall were the only things stopping him. All he could do now is hold Pen and stay strong for her. He had to let the FBI agents do what they were good at and pray for the best. He bowed his head and sent up a silent prayer, hoping that the day would have a happy ending. He hoped that the feeling in his stomach that told him it wasn't going to happen was wrong. As time ticked by slowly, ignoring that feeling got harder and harder.

**Quick thanks to everyone for reading this far mean a lot to me. Only a couple more chapters! It would mean a lot if you left a review. **


End file.
